


The Evelynn Chronicles Vol. 1 - The Start of the Story

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: The first instalment of the chronicles. The story of Alice as seen through her own eyes and through the eyes of others. Her story is filled with romance, passion and action. The three main ingredients for a recipe of disaster.. so shall we begin?





	The Evelynn Chronicles Vol. 1 - The Start of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered to be a rewrite of an older piece of work. I'm not sure how this will play out but hopefully, it'll be good. If you have any ideas on how to improve or things that should be included do comment.

The year was 1807.

Right, scratch that bullshit. What a crap way to start the story... In all honesty, I don't really know how to begin this... It's not easy to follow straightaway, it can take a while to get your heads around. You know what... let's stick with the cliche beginning. Can't bloody think of any other way to begin the tale. Yep, tale let's go old-fashioned. May as well, it's my story and I'll tell it in any way I see fit.

So, let's start again.

The year was 1807.

That's the year I was first born. Yeah, my family was a slight curse shall we say. We're not immortal but we'll never go to heaven or hell in some cases. Or any other afterlife you may think of. We're just frozen in a pocket of time until it's our turn to be born again. There are upsides to this, we can live a good life, be nice blah-de-blah, but if we're bored of being good and righteous we can turn evil and do wrong but then, of course, there are the dangers of that. Some members of my family believed in the way of our ancestors but I didn't. That may have been the reason I was disowned that one time...

When I was born, the first time, everything kind of changed for the family. Some of them believed it was my fault that we were cursed... Great Grandma Allison didn't though so she silenced their blames, not their lives though. Which is nice, even though they did eventually die. Oh well, death comes to us all in the end.

The house itself was grand and had been there for a long time; it was first erected when Allison had arrived to the island with her husband, Solomon, and young baby daughter Celeste - my great aunt. It was up and built in no time at all, according to Allison it was worth the blood sweat and tears but every day I had to disagree with her... so many deaths, so much pain even to this day.

Almost every Evelynn had lived in the house so with every new generation the house was extended so in a way it was inevitable that something dreadful would happen to it.

The head of the family, at the time I was born, was Great Grandma Allison obviously, although she was extremely old she had the wisdom of Athena herself. Her husband Solomon was her second in command. When he was still alive, the two were inseparable. Partners in crime really.

Their oldest child and daughter was Celeste. She absolutely loved cats. Celeste owned five when I when she was still alive and according to Allison, they would always roam around the house. I was surprised that none of them had been trodden on by the many human inhabitants of the house. Celeste had died when she was just 10 years old, a few months before her eleventh birthday.

Their second child was Bethany; she had dreams which wouldn't have worked out in the 19th century. It was sad that she died on her birthday, she had just turned 16 that very day. Allison and Solomon weren't even there when it happened. Allison wouldn't talk about it but eventually, I found out that she suffered from a fit and fell down the stairs. They found her at the bottom.

Kai and Jordan were the twins. Jordan was my grandfather and his brother was, of course, my great uncle. Both died but Kai was thirteen and Jordan was in his thirties. Kai had fallen off a cliff when he was playing with his friends. Allison tried to reach him but she wasn't fast enough. I know that she still blamed herself. Jordan's death was witnessed by his children. They were out hunting and was chased down by a vicious animal. The children had managed to escape but Jordan wasn't so lucky. All that was ever found from him was the remains of an arm.

Allison and Solomon's youngest son was Elliot. Elliot was the only one who had died from a natural cause but it was sad nonetheless. I was told that he had left the island completely but it turned out that he had lived in a cabin in the woods and never left. Solomon had found him dead on the bed when they had not heard from him in a long time.

Jordan was the only one who had produced children, with his wife Emily. The oldest children were Vaughn and Imogene. They were twins. I didn't know much about Vaughn, only that he had been disowned from the family and was forced to leave the island. I always thought it was strange how much I looked like him and not my father, his younger brother Charles. Imogene was one of my favourite people in the world. She was kind and intellectual even though it was considered that such acts in the 19th century were considered as witchcraft. In this family, we did not care but once we were in the outside world, we would have to wear a mask, hiding who we truly were. The last child was Gracie. I never knew Gracie and she rarely came up in conversation. I suppose it would have to do with her death. Any death is tragic but hers was so much worse for the family. She wasn't even a year old. Not many people know the circumstances of her death but I heard that she drowned and Emily couldn't cope with it. I think she killed herself a few weeks later. Jordan never got over it. Their marriage had already started deteriorating before the horrific events. I never got to meet Jordan either. There were so many family members that I had never met in my first life.

My father had met his wife, Seraphina long before they were told to marry. It was an arranged marriage that Jordan had planned with Seraphina's father when Seraphina and Charles were just children. Their first child, my older sister, was named Crystal. The name wasn't a common one during the time but it was a name that suited my sister rather well. My brother, Adam, and I were born seven years after. Something I was informed about that was special to an Evelynn birth was the arrival of a blue butterfly. Whenever a child was born in the Evelynn household, a butterfly would fly into the room. The one that came into the room when Adam and I were born was a blue butterfly. Therefore, we were told to pray to the butterflies and they would give good luck to our family. It sounded stupid at first because we were known as one of the most unfortunate families to ever grace the earth. Cheers for that.

*

Now, we've got the formalities out of the way...

The best way to carry on with this story would be to tell you what happened on the day of the fire. Fires aren't always nice. The nice kind would be the ones where you can curl up next to it with your loved ones. Those ones were always nice. This one wasn't.

This fire was like the ones that take everything that matters and leaves you with nothing but your broken mind. I wasn't crazy. I didn't start it but everyone thought I did. Everyone thought I had lost my mind when Adam ran off. I'm not crazy. Adam didn't run off he was taken. No one would believe me though. Allison did but she always did. Sometimes I think she just said it because I was upset. I may have been seven but I wasn't stupid.

The family was taken to the Lunarhill residence where my mother's brother's family lived. My Uncle Tsva and his wife Mariette took us in and gave us warmth while the house was being fixed. I was there for a day before I was taken. They took me to an asylum. Why? Did I do something wrong? I didn't. I didn't do anything. I didn't set the fire. I wasn't - I'm not crazy.

They blamed me.

I was seven years old and I was incarcerated into an asylum. The Noble Asylum for the Insane. Insane. Insane? Was I? Allison didn't think I was. That's nice and everything but I wished no one thought I was.

Nearly every day, until I was 13, I was put into a room where they would attach these wires to me and send electricity through my veins. It hurt so much. So much. I got used to it for a while. Then they realised this and upped the voltage. I thought I was going to die. Eventually, they stopped and believed me to be 'cured'. Why would I need to be 'cured' when there was nothing wrong with me?

Then one day, I saw my parents and sister outside of my room. I was wearing a straightjacket. My skin was so pale. I hadn't been out in the sunlight for a long time. I could see that the years had aged my parents but Crystal was 20 so she just looked older, she was wearing a ring on her finger. Married or engaged?

My nurse, Nurse Amber, came into the room and removed the straightjacket from me. I stretched my arms. and looked at them with intense focus. They were paler than my legs and were littered with scars. Ones that had been inflicted on me and ones that I had inflicted on myself. Tears were leaking out of my mother's eyes whereas my father looked disgusted and upset at the same time.

I was disgusted and upset at the same time too, only it was aimed at myself.

 


End file.
